US 2004/0062041 A1 discloses a retrofit light emitting diode tube having a first end for electrical communication and having a second dummy end.
US 2004/0062041 A1 does not disclose any driver. Usually, a driver provides a direct current signal to a light source comprising at least one light emitting diode.
When replacing a fluorescent tube by a light emitting diode tube and at the same time replacing a fluorescent ballast by a driver, to provide safety to a person who is installing the light emitting diode tube, as shown in US 2004/0062041 A1, the light emitting diode tube has been given a first end for electrical communication and a second dummy end. Now this person is no longer in danger when touching one end by hand while the other end is energized via the fixture. This however requires the wiring in the fixture to be adapted, that increases an installation time and increases the costs for replacement.
Further, when a direct current signal is provided to the light emitting diode tube, a polarity problem may occur, that can be solved by adding a polarity indication, that increases an installation time and increases the costs for replacement, or that can be solved by adding circuitry such as a diode rectifier for preventing the polarity problem, that introduces electrical inefficiency and increases the costs for production.